Starship Phoenix
The Starship Phoenix was the flagship and the biggest pride of the Galactic fleet. Ratchet, after defeating the Tyhrranoid on Veldin, was called by Capitain Sasha, the commander of the starship, to meet her there after finding Qwark on Florana. The Phoenix was the place where Ratchet probably spent most of his time. A lot of important events took place there, such as the recuperation of Qwark's memory, the meeting place for the Q-Force (qwark-force) and the discovery of Qwark's hideout. The Phoenix had a long list of impressive (and comical) amenities including a VR Deck, a tropical habitat (specially designed for Captain Qwark), and a VG9,000 gaming system, the most advanced videogame of the galaxy where it was possible to play the Qwark Vid Comic. Ratchet was truly impressed, not only by the starship, but also by Captain Sasha. Trooper Attack In UYA, in order to finish Ratchet and the Q-Force once for all, Dr. Nefarious sent an army of Troopers to the Phoenix to do the job. Ratchet was at Qwark's Hideout when the attack took place and received a call on his ship from Sasha, alerting him of the invasion. Ratchet immediately travelled back to the starship, where he found the access to the bridge destroyed. He then had to find a way through the Phoenix to get to the bridge. Ratchet found another way around, going through several side rooms and also defeating a whole army of Ninjas Bots in order to get to the bridge. When Ratchet got to the bridge, he found the Q-Force members alive, hidden under Qwark's chair lift. Sasha then told Ratchet where he could find the Biobliterator recharging, and also that its next target was Veldin. While Ratchet went to try to stop the Biobliterator from destroying Veldin, the Starship Phoenix was repaired. Biography VR Deck The VR Deck was a training arena found near Ratchet's room. It had a few challenges to be accomplished, most of them just defeating Test Dummies. Training was also available for the Hypershot, a gadget that combined the Dynamo and the Swingshot conveniently into one gadget. Ratchet's Quarters (Condo) Ratchet's room was the place where Qwark vid-comics that were acquired could be played. The first one was very important to be accomplished due to its scenes that made Qwark remind himself about who he was, the fourth comic tipped Ratchet off to Nefarious' attack on Metropolis, the last one had to be played to reveal the location of Qwark's Hideout. The other vid-comics just gave Ratchet a Titanium Bolt if he collected all the tokens in the level. Next to Ratchet's room was a jungle décor cage that housed Captain Qwark, Skrunch and Skid McMarx when their situations provided them with no other living spaces - such as Qwark thinking he was some sort of monkey-like primitive creature. There were also 2 beds opposite of the cage. Trophy Room During the game Ratchet collected several trophies for completing certain goals or missions, and could also find them in hidden places on various planets. All these trophies could be viewed in this room, and when Ratchet collected all of them, a door was opened which lead to a portal where the Insomniac Muesam could be accessed at any time. Bridge This was the command center of the Starship Phoenix, where the Q-Force monitored Ratchet on his missions. Hitting Skrunch with Ratchet's wrench here would unlock a skill point. Before the Q-Force was assembled, only Sasha and some Galactic Rangers were sitting at the 5 seats located inside, with the captain's seat empty, but after it was assembled, Sasha, Helga, a Galactic Ranger, Skidd, Al and Captain Qwark (in the captain's seat) were almost always located there. Residents *Ratchet *Clank *Sasha Phyronix *Captain Qwark *Helga *Al *Skid McMarx *Skrunch *Galactic Rangers